Talk:Sons of Lucifer
Gak, people please Read the site rules, i won't read any article that even mentions they have a primarch. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 09:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) This one is a transfer from the 40k canon wiki site, BB moved it over now the fella just has to modify it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ah k[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 10:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) wait 1 min im almost done wait 2 hours im going to take the dog for a walk. No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) hay does anybody have a fanged skull I can use for my chapters icon. I cant find one and its annoying. Also does nayone know where you can get a blank shoulder pad to put it on as if you can supply me with either that would be great. For russ! For the Wolftime! 19:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Are vampires Abhumans? I have seen mention of them in some official background info, but no formal information about the creatures themselves. Supahbadmarine 22:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I dont know but when you think about it space marines are abhumans. Anyway Im classifying there species as Homo Sapiens Lamia Which translates roughly into Wise Human Vampire in latin. I think its allowed unless they ban subspecies space marines. That lizard men one will suffer, as will Lucifer sons. I think they are subspecies as they do have baseline human DNA. If anybody can send me a pic of a slightly altered Human DNA strand that would be great. As Well as a blank shoulder pad to put my custom made chapter symbol. Oh and also there are hints to vampric beasts , think one was called Techniographic Malintese, I cant remember if that's the name but they were described as "A race of warp slicked bipeds with a maw of needle thin teeth" they live in the eye of terror and were mentioned only once in the space wolves codex. For russ! For the Wolftime! 09:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I am wrong, but don't many chapters have blood drinking and flesh eating rituals? Also, it is stated that the Red Thirst that the Blood Angels suffer from causes them to crave blood. Wouldn't they just think that Lucifer had succumbed to the Red Thirst? Supahbadmarine 17:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It did cross my mind. Ill have to explain its a certain thing. Like the bite from these creatures activates the red thirst within them regardless of willpower. I dunno but thanks for reminding me. For russ! For the Wolftime! 20:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I also feel the need to remind you that a space marine's ribcage is a series of interlocking plates. I do not know how the harness in the Test of the Angel would work. Supahbadmarine 20:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) This is one of the test to become a space marine, before all the different stuff is put in. Most of these ideas come from saw, The test of the angel is the angel trap Kerry is put in. The Hooks of truth, Troy's body rings, and The crucifixion was my idea. I think its a nice touch. For russ! For the Wolftime! 10:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I am now asking anybody If they want to become rivals with the chapter. Inquisitors don't count as the The Ordo Herectus as a whole hates the chapter. For russ! For the Wolftime! 15:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) You should move your request on to Dark Seer's new blog, Building a Connection. Supahbadmarine 15:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. For russ! For the Wolftime! 17:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) What is their Combat Doctrine? Supahbadmarine 18:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking of something along the lines of Flying in from low orbit on jump packs. And then Chopping things to shit with power weapons and chainswords. With maybe a drop pod dread, a small squad of devastators in a razorback, a Baal Predator and possibly a land raider redeemer and predator Annihilator. You know the Blood Angel way. For russ! For the Wolftime! 20:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you want another enemy within the Imperium? My Prophetic Forgiven are puritan extremists that wish to purge the taint that lies within the Inquisition and the Imperium as a whole. Since they are a division of the inquisition then they would be sure to take an intrest in purging the Sons of Lucifer.Cal XD 21:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. Some more people to rob of blood. Prepare to feel faint my friend, very feint indeed... For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Prophetic Forgiven Due to The Prophetic Forgiven being the loyalist remains of the Prophets of Redemption, They have become a self confessed puritan extremists chapter with an obsession of uncovering and killing any chaos taint, to the point of nosing around the chapter, despite frequent requests to stop. Due to there wish to purge the taint that lies within the Inquisition and the Imperium as a whole. Since they are a division of the inquisition then they have taken an interest in "Purging" the Sons of Lucifer. This irritates them extremely and they have refused to help them in any of there operations and have even attacked each other on several occasions. Hows this? I can change it if you like, Just please don't do it yourself For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Seems to fit them perfectly. Since they are a bunch of puritan psychopaths. And thanks for adding them Tom. Cal XD 12:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem mate, anytime. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ta Da! New chapter symbol, What do you think? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey what do you think of my quote: We are who we are! we bear our flaws to all and we make no excuses! But what are you hiding in the dark? The Sons of Lucifer's Lord Commander to the Dark Angels chapter master. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 15:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The Renegade Hey Tom. I had an idea about a Marine of the Sons of Lucifer going rogue and becoming a devotee of Slaanesh. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I made this Character. Supahbadmarine 02:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The wikia staff are making a poll that could bring back Monoco. You can find a link for it on my blog. Sure, But before you make the guy, can I have a rough idea of Name, Appearance, personality E.T.C. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 19:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Have'nt come up with the name just yet. As far as his appearance, he is tall handsome and has red hair. If I were to describe his personality I would say 'charming predator'. The guy was a psychic and did not know it and Slaanesh whispered into his mind during his initiation. he later goes rogue and is just out to sate his blood thirst. Supahbadmarine 19:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, this guy could be a prime example of something the the Sons of Lucifer's critics could cling to. Supahbadmarine 19:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea man, however, all blood angels and there sucsessors have blonde hair. love the idea that the inquisition are using it as an exscuse to snoop. The hansome predator is brilliant. Love it! Yeah your allowed to make him but If you want a pic of him, I'm not sure where youd get it from. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S: the spell checker is gone and im not sure where it is. Can anybody help me please? Its back! Horray! --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, question. Whatever happened to that Vampress that changed Lucifer? Supahbadmarine 23:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) No One knows what happened. Its safe to assume that she escaped after Changing Lucifer. And is now somewhere on the planet. Might make her a sort of totem god to the vampires. Sort of like the space wolves have there tribal gods. Like they Idolise her for Transforming Lucifer. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 16:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Should'nt disgraced members be a subsection of notable members? Supahbadmarine 01:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) While I don't think it should be a sub category of notable members. I do think it should be under Notable. Its changed now. Also, where should I put the quote about Adonis trying to convert Lucifer to his cause. Should it be the by section or the about section. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Stick it in the by section. He may be rogue but he still a Son, and besides he was still a part of the Chapter when it happened. Supahbadmarine 14:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Can anybody else help me with ideas for life or death initiation games. Like if they don't succeed in cutting a key out of there arm they get encased in a metal cylinder that slowly roasts them to death or whatever. I Want stuff that rips arms off, pulls people in 2 crushes them, impales them stuff like that. Does anybody else have an idea for traps? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 01:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I add 2 "by" quote to the page made by The Redeemed (in an Ordo Xenos report): "I passionately detest their continued existence, hate their babaric Chapter Master and loathe their Xenos tainted Geneseed. By the God-Emperors benediction, I shall bring about their destruction" and Soul Cleanser Lorenzo Drasus (addressing Chapter Master Lucifer): "I seem to hold an odd respect for your barbaric monsters, and for you yourself. As any mortal who has suffered trials as horrific as the ones I endured, can be considered my equal." A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure Man, good quotes. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Vampire Space Marines? Thats the second most out of this world idead i've ever heard. Yet I approve! Regards - DirgeOfCerberus111 00:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Some consistency problems So, are we going to get any explanation as to why these Blood Angels not only out-and-out accepted Lucifer for no discernable reason, but also gave him valuable Chapter relics and ultimately his own chapter? Because it seems a little... out of the ordinary, especially given that he was found in the process of murdering Imperial citizenry. Not that space marines necessarily give a fuck about Imperial citizenry, but it doesn't look very good, y'know? It seems odd that they'd just plonk a whole bunch of really, really valuable shit on what is debatably a heretic. That said, there's also no explanation for what they did in the Eye of Terror or how they managed to emerge completely untainted. 19:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Take a look to the Skies just before you die, Its the Last time you will! ... ey? For a hill men would kill. Why? They do not know... For whome the bell tolls FTW See what your saying Anon, to be honest this was my first fanon creation (and in its original incarnation was a 1st founding, with Lucifer being a primarch) and I've been trying to come up with a excuse for that for a while now. Sure I'll think of something but its been completely gone from my mind recently. Sadness eclipses Happiness 21:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) what the hell is this? Primarch11 18:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Trolls -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC)